This invention relates to new and useful improvements in engine fuel meters and systems employed therewith.
In my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,602 and 3,949,602 I provided structure for efficiently determining engine conditions by directly ascertaining the amount of fuel consumed by the engine. These prior systems utilized novel meter and read-out means to accomplish the intended purpose wherein operators not only watching the read-out can operate the engine in an efficient manner but also they are capable of examining fuel consumption directly to test the condition of the engine. This type of system has important advantages over other types of engine tests, such as dynamometers, because an accurate knowledge of fuel consumption based on a particular load gives a direct indication, whereas in the dynamometer tests and other tests, too many variables are present to give a completely accurate test.